


Galvanism

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Little One [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cynicism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Isabela hook up. Electricity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galvanism

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same continuity as Little One, during Legacy.

Anders is actually inside the Hanged Man before he remembers that Varric isn't there because Hawke brought him along to the fucking Deep Roads. That's probably why the Darktown gangs have started harassing him again, actually. Anders had crawled out of the Undercity to ask Varric to do whatever he had been doing previously that made them leave him alone, but now he just feels stupid. It's fine, really. He can protect himself if he has to and Hawke needs Varric more than Anders does right now. Varric is a good friend and a good shot, and Anders trusts him to help Hawke kill her brother if Carver tries to start anything.

“Anders! Buy me a drink?” Isabela's seen him. She looks bored, which can't be a good sign.

“How? If I had money to drink, I'd have used it to repair my boots. You know that.”

“No, you would have spent it on your clinic. That's what you always do.”

He shrugs. She has a point.

“How about I buy you a drink?”

“If you want.”

He sits down at a table with her and she hands him a drink. He can't make himself take more than a few sips, but it's probably because of the taste. Isabela is eying him. Anders doesn't know what she wants from him but he's still marginally safer here than he is in Darktown right now. 

“You look like you need to get laid,” she says out of nowhere. So _that's_ what she wants.

Anders calmly sets his drink down, deliberately not spitting it in surprise. “You're going after me while Fenris is gone? I'm flattered.”

Isabela smirks back at him. “You're conveniently right here and you know you need it. Besides, Fenris is only interested in Hawke.”

“Does Hawke know that?” As far as he can tell, Fenris and Hawke act like they're in a relationship except that there isn't any sex or romance. He'd normally call that a friendship, but there seems to be something else going on. Either way, Hawke could do a lot better. On the other hand, Fenris seems to be her one example of bad judgment and Anders has to admit that he's made worse decisions. Thinking about Fenris just pisses him off. He should talk about something else. “At least you're choosing me over Corff and the bad poet.”

Isabela stands up and manages to saunter for the few steps it takes to reach him. She stands with her legs on either side of one of his and bends over so that her tits are in his face. Isabela has fantastic breasts. He remembers worshipping them years ago. 

Anders calmly looks over her breasts at her face. “You know I'm busy.” He refuses to blush or look away. Anders should have been killed years ago and he's lost count of the number of groups who currently want him dead. He isn't intimidated by breasts.

“Really.” It isn't a question. Isabela doesn't sound convinced. Her leg is pressed against his groin and he knows that she can feel how hard he is.

Anders places a hand on her hip and sends magic into her groin to check for crotch-rot. She's clean, even though it doesn't matter because nothing's going to happen.

“We both know what's going to happen, so you might as well come up to my room with me.” She stands up straight and looks him over, like she's assessing him.

Isabela does support his cause, at least. She won't actually do anything to help unless Hawke convinces her, but the fact that she understands that mages should be free and is willing to say it out loud sets her apart from almost everyone. Anders is reluctant because he's been trying figure out how to _increase_ his control recently and he really should be resisting the impulse to make bad decisions, but it's hard to turn down something that makes him feel human. He stares back at Isabela. He shrugs. “All right.”

She sticks out her hand. He takes it. Isabela pulls him up to his feet and up the stairs. 

Her room is a mess even though she doesn't seem to own much. She shoves him against the door once it's closed and kisses him and _fuck_ , this is the most anybody has touched him without trying to kill him in years. Anders allows himself to moan and go weak in the knees as he pulls her body against his. He isn't self-conscious because none of this actually matters.

They've got hands on each other and Isabela manages to open his coat enough to undo his pants and he's got a hand inside her knickers and then suddenly she's throwing him on the bed. He lands on his back with her on top, hovering over him in an almost predatory way. This is a pointless waste of time and it's also the most wonderful thing Anders has experienced since he came to Kirkwall. Isabela has so much skin. It's soft and muscular and he doesn't want to stop touching it. His whole body almost hurts with how aroused he is. She seems to be into it too, the way her hands are everywhere and she keeps kissing him. He removes Isabela's knickers while she takes off the blue scarf thing and she sinks down on his dick and it's so fucking hot and tight and Anders is very ready to come right now.

Anders notes that it's been a very long time since he's gotten any and even longer since he fucked a woman. At least sex still works the same way. They're both mostly fully clothed, and their boots literally knock together. Isabela goes up and down on his cock. She sticks a hand inside his shirt and scratches hard enough to break the skin. Anders grins up at her and plays with her nipples through her shirt, which makes her squeeze around him.

“So Anders,” she says and her damn _voice_ makes him tremble and gasp. “Do you still know how to do your electricity thing?”

He is entirely too aroused to focus on doing any kind of magic right now. “Just... uh... hold on,” he manages to say. Anders grasps her hips and thrusts up three times. He can feel pleasure rushing through his entire body and he closes his eyes and comes for a surprisingly long time. 

When Anders opens his eyes, Isabela is laughing at him, although it doesn't seem to be in a cruel way. “So, electricity,” he says, getting back to business, “It works better if your clothes are off, you know.”

Isabela's eyebrows are raised and she's smiling a little. “Did you just come?”

“Yes,” Anders says calmly. He is _not_ embarrassed.

“I notice you're not going soft at all.”

“No, I'm not.” He's still calm and not smug whatsoever, because this isn't something to be proud of. “It's a Warden thing.”

Isabela's eyes unfocus for a few seconds while she thinks, and then her face lights up. “Oh, does it work the same way for men? This should be fun!”

Now it's Anders' turn to think. “That's right, Aeducan did say that she and her girlfriend had a threesome with a pirate. That was you?”

“Mmm, yes. I liked her. So, clothes off, right?” Isabela pushes herself up and off Anders' cock. 

She scrubs at her crotch with a rag to wipe up some of the semen that's starting to drip out. The white thing (shirt? dress? tunic?) comes off quickly but the boots and arm guards take longer. Anders watches her while he undresses himself. He admires the long, red scratches across his chest and really hopes that her fingernails were clean. He's amused to see the pile of knives that she pulls out of seemingly nowhere. She's remembered to take off all her metal jewelry, but the head scarf stays on.

She pushes him back down on the bed once they're both naked. Isabela grabs his dick and starts to squeeze it. She gives Anders a look of genuine surprise, probably because he's still rock-hard.

“Clearly you underestimate the extent of my sexual frustration,” he says and tries to manage a self-deprecating smirk. They could go all night and it would barely take the edge off. Not that he has the time for that.

Isabela slides back onto him. It's more wet now but she still feels tight. Anders likes how her dark skin looks against his pale skin. She looks _really_ good like this in general, and so fucking sexy it almost takes his breath away. “You're beautiful,” he says, because it's true and it would be wrong not to point it out.

She just hums at him. She puts her hands on his chest again, but this time it's to play with his nipples. It makes Anders bite his bottom lip and his hips jerk up when she pinches them.

“I'm waiting,” Isabela says pointedly. 

Anders smiles. He's fucking _got_ this. It's not like it's anything to be proud of, but when he can barely accomplish anything real or important it's nice to pretend. 

He starts out small; rubs her thighs with his hands and sends sparks over them. He lets the electricity spread over the surface of her skin until it's covering most of her. It can't feel like more than a light tickle right now, but it makes her look amazing. Isabela scrunches her face when the electricity reaches her cheeks. When it gets to her lips, she purses them and actually giggles a little. She bends down to press her body against his. Anders can feel it tingling between them. Isabela kisses him deeply, but it isn't like before when she was trying to establish that she was in charge. She's moaning and it's obvious that she loves how the electricity feels on her tongue.

Anders strokes her back with his hands. He moves a little bit of warmth through them to add to the sensations. Isabela stops kissing and looks at him. Apparently, she's ready for more. Anders tries to look innocent but he's probably obvious as he makes the electricity more intense at her nipples. Damn, she _really_ likes that. Her cunt squeezes him and her hips jerk back and forth and she makes little noises in the back of her throat. 

He focuses the electricity on her clit and the outside of her vagina, where her body meets his. It's too dangerous to move it below the skin. He increases it very slowly and carefully. Anders can feel how strong it is and he knows it isn't anywhere close to harming her, but it's still important to be careful. Isabela collapses against his chest. Her hips give periodic involuntary thrusts but she isn't fucking him, exactly. She's just lying on top of him and enjoying the ride. Anders doesn't mind; it makes it easier for him to focus. He looks down and sees that her mouth is open and her eyes are closed. Her hands are grasping handfuls of the blanket. 

“Oh, Anders!” she gasps, and he knows that it isn't for his benefit because Isabela doesn't care that much. “Shit... Yeah, just like that! Don't you fucking stop or I'll cut your balls off.” She's apparently getting close. Anders doesn't stop, but he doesn't increase the intensity either. He just lets her body build up sensation while she jerks and clenches and swears at him. When Isabela does come, it's surprisingly quiet. She sighs and her cunt tightens around him and her weight collapses against his chest so that he can barely breathe. 

Isabela decides to be merciful and get up off of him. They both sit up on the bed and his cock is still bobbing in midair. He catches her eye and they grin at each other. There's an understanding that neither of them _needs_ this. It's almost freeing, really (and freedom is what's important, isn't it?). Anders doesn't know what he would do if someone did need him. He'd almost definitely let them down. The Cause has to come before everything and everyone, especially himself.

She's staring at him again. What does she want now? “That wasn't bad, but you haven't exactly shown me why mages are feared,” she says with a smug look on her face. 

Anders rolls his eyes. _Really?_ “You know I can do other things, right?" He used to be good with his mouth, for one thing.

“Can you, now.” It's not a question. She looks bored and even more smug.

He's already here so he might as well keep going. Anders gets up so that he's kneeling right in front of her. His hand slips down to her crotch and starts rubbing. She leans into it. 

“I-sa-bel-a,” he whispers in her ear, rolling each syllable around in his mouth and tasting it. Her damn _name_ is delicious. “I think you're trying to provoke me, aren't you? You think if you annoy me enough, I'll fuck you so hard that you can't walk straight.”

She doesn't say anything but she does grind down on his hand. His cock can't really get any harder but he feels it throb in response. His body's aching with how desperate he is desperate to be inside her again, but he doesn't HAVE to do any of this. None of it is important.

“I'll do it, but you don't have to act like this. You only have to ask, Isabela.” He gives her a few seconds to respond and then pulls away. “Well, if we're done here then I've got shit to do, so...” Anders starts to get up off the bed. He's obviously bluffing, but they both know that he's willing to follow through.

He notices Isabela shifting her legs out to the side and propping herself up on her hands. “Pretty please Anders,” she purrs in an overexaggerated sex-kitten voice. “Won't you smite me with your spear of righteousness?”

Close enough. Anders laughs out loud because that was fucking ridiculous and he has no idea what it means but it sounds vaguely templar-ish, which is really disturbing. He grabs her by the hair and shoves her face-down into the bed.

He can hear her mumble “That's more like it." 

Anders pulls her hips up so that she's lined up with his groin. He has to take a moment to just stare awestruck at her ass. “I wonder what I should do with you,” he says out loud even though he doesn't expect an answer. He teases her with the tip of his penis around the outside of her vulva, and back and forth across her clit. “Perhaps I'll just rub my dick all over you.” She pushes back against him. He slaps her hard on the ass and she makes a pleased-sounding noise. If he's going to do this, he'll take it seriously. No half measures, right?

He finally enters her. They both moan. The feeling of tightness and heat around him spreads throughout his body. Anders thrusts as hard as he can.

“Yeah, just like that,” she says.

Anders starts one of his hands sparking with electricity. He spanks her again. “Is that righteous enough for you?” He keeps thrusting.

She laughs and says “I've had worse,” but she starts moaning again and he sees her hand sneak down to play with her clit. He almost feels like he's in control, which is dangerous but also bittersweet.

After that, Isabela just starts yelling. In between colorful and incoherent cursing, she yells at him to go harder and faster, to keep spanking her, to pull her hair. She yells that she's going to come, and then that she is coming. 

Isabela kind of collapses on the bed when she comes, but then she pulls off of him and turns around. She's nice enough to jerk him off until he spills all over her breasts. It's fucking amazing. He doesn't even remember the last time he came that hard.

She smiles at him. It's arrogant, but it's also warm. “That wasn't half-bad. I'll even let you spend the night.” The sex is over, then. Anders is fine with that. He has stamina but not energy, and he has a lot of work to do tomorrow. 

Isabela starts pulling her clothes back on. Apparently, _she_ won't be spending the night. She doesn't even say where she's going--back downstairs to drink more, presumably--she just blows Anders a kiss as she walks out the door.

He should go back to Darktown but it's late and he's less likely to get attacked in Isabela's bed. His body feels sticky and he's still hard, of course, but it doesn't take long to fall asleep. 

Anders wakes up at dawn out of habit. He realizes that he's at the edge of Isabela's bed because she's naked with her arms and legs splayed out in every direction. She smells like whiskey. She doesn't wake up when he gets out of bed. 

He bows and whispers “thank you” before leaving. Isabela just snores at him.

Darktown has surprisingly few Coterie, and nobody bothers Anders as he walks to the clinic. It's actually even still locked. He lights the lantern and starts getting everything ready for patients. He notices that he smells like sour ale and pussy and he smiles.


End file.
